


Running On Empty

by Sugarsickk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsickk/pseuds/Sugarsickk
Summary: Caleb is stressed and not eating well. Caduceus notices.





	Running On Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent, and there’s a certain tumblr user who I hope enjoys this fic!

Caleb found Caduceus watching him.  
It was never long, and it was never really uncomfortable, per se. It was usually just short glances in his direction, eyeing him up and down as if he was trying to figure something out.

Knowing how incredibly perceptive Caduceus could be, it made Caleb a little nervous. What could he possibly know that Caleb didn’t? The way he looked at him wasn’t malicious. It was with that usual contented, warm smile that he wore; if Caleb didn’t know better, he’d think he was flirting with him. It wasn’t long after Caleb started to notice that Caduceus pulled him aside for a moment, when they were coming back to the inn after a long fight.

“Hey, Mister Caleb, I just wanted to ask you something,” Caduceus said softly, giving him one of his warm smiles. Caleb smiled back.

“ _Ja_? What’s that?” He met Caduceus’ eyes, trying to get even a vague hint as to what he was up to. Nothing. 

“Well, you’ve always been a relatively skinny fellow, nothing wrong with that, but I’ve noticed you’ve been eating significantly less than usual,” Caduceus said, a little hesitant in his words. There was a little awkwardness in the way he spoke, but he didn’t seem embarrassed. Caleb flushed a little. Had he? He’d been staying up late and transcribing spells, often missing dinner... Not to mention that stress tended to make him queasy, and he was under stress near constantly these days. Before fights, Nott would always make sure that he would at least have a snack, and he would usually eat breakfast. But otherwise, maybe Caduceus was right. Nott had always worried about him, and she’d pointed out that he had seemed thinner recently. Then again, she was always worrying.

Caduceus’ voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Anyway, I was wondering if anything was wrong in particular. From what I’ve been able to figure, you’ve got a bit of a nervous stomach, and you’re usually too stressed to find the time to eat,” Caduceus explained.

“I suppose.. hm. I suppose that’s accurate,” Caleb said, frowning. He ghosted a hand over his stomach and frowned. He had never been particularly soft around the middle, but now he could feel his ribs. Caduceus, though he was quite thin for a Firbolg, had been eating very well since joining the Nein, and had acquired a bit of pudge that Caleb found very endearing. “I don’t believe anything in particular is wrong, I just.. haven’t had the time, really,” He confessed, and Caduceus nodded.

“Alright. Well, Mr. Caleb, you’ve got time now, so. How about I buy you dinner?” He proposed, and Caleb balked at the suggestion. Then he would owe Caduceus, and that was a dangerous position to be in. But it would be impolite to turn him down..

“That sounds good to me, thank you, Mr. Clay,” He said quietly, and Caduceus nodded.

“Of course.”  
Caduceus found the two of them a table away from the rest of the Nein, and Caleb found himself in his usual position of awkwardness when it came to ordering. However, Caduceus seemed to have it covered, once he managed to flag down one of the workers. “Hey there. Could we get a tankard of mead and some dinner, please? And I’ll be having some cider as well,” His voice was as slow and pleasant as always, and the bartender nodded cheerfully. “Thank you.” Caduceus smiled warmly, and then looked over at Caleb. “You need to get some food in you, you’ve been shaky since the fight,” He observed, and Caleb nodded.

” _Ja_ , I suppose so,” His stomach growled loudly as if in agreement, and Caduceus smiled. He was genuinely really, really hungry, now that he was thinking about it.

It was then that the food arrived, and Caleb’s eyes widened. The plate was piled with some kind of rice dish he wasn’t familiar with, but it looked absolutely mouthwatering. “We’ll be taking this up, if that’s alright,” Caduceus explained, and Caleb knew some tenants took their meals in their rooms. The bartender was fine with that, as long as they paid now, and Caleb was reaching for his coinpurse when Caduceus stopped him. “Caleb, this is on me, like I told you. It’s quite alright, you don’t owe me anything,” He soothed, and Caleb nodded, putting his money away.

“Thank you, Caduceus,” Caleb said softly, and Caduceus nodded, taking him up to his and Fjord’s room.

“Think nothing of it. I’ve already asked Fjord if I could bring you up, and he said that was quite alright, he didn’t seem like he’d be back up for a while,” He explained. Caleb was glad that had been negotiated beforehand. Caduceus and Caleb entered the room, and Caduceus simply sat on the floor with his food. Caleb decided to sit across from him, and started to dig into his food with fervor. He didn’t speak, he just focused on eating, and it was then that Caduceus touched his arm gently. “Caleb, you don’t have to eat so quickly. No one is going to take it from you, you’ll just upset your stomach,” He said, moving to sit next to Caleb, who looked at Caduceus with wide eyes. He was right. He’d already been eating too quickly, and he could feel the vague discomfort in his stomach.

“Sorry,” Caleb mumbled, face going pink. He continued to eat, albeit significantly slower.

“Don’t apologize, Caleb. It’s alright. I just want to make sure you don’t make yourself sick.” Caduceus rubbed his back with one gentle hand, and Caleb nodded, getting through about half of his rice before leaning back slightly, letting out a soft sigh. Where his stomach was usually flat, nearly concave, there was a subtle curve, indicative of how much he’d already eaten. “I didn’t mean for you to stop, just to take it slow,” Caduceus said, and Caleb raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he really wanted to keep going.

“I’m just taking a breather,” He said, and Caduceus nodded, eating his own rice at a slow pace and reaching over to give Caleb’s round little tummy a pat. Caleb blushed and didn’t know how to respond, so he simply didn’t, instead opting to caress Caduceus’ belly gently in return. He was pleased to find he was very soft, softer than he looked. Caduceus hummed softly.

“That’s nice,” He murmured, and Caleb rubbed a little circle into the warm, soft layer of pudge there, and only moving his hand after a long time.

“It is,” Caleb agreed, and Caduceus blushed. “You’ve certainly been eating well since joining us, ja? The weight looks good on you.” He smiled warmly, and Caduceus’ face flushed deeper.

”Thank you, Mr. Caleb,” His voice was low and pleased, and he only smiled in response. Caleb started to eat again after a while. The rice dish was rich and buttery, with some kind of sauce drizzled over it. He went slower this time, taking long sips of mead. This kind was bubbly, and very, very sweet. After a few moments, Caduceus seemed to notice his slower pace.

“You’re doing very well,” he encouraged, setting his hand lightly on Caleb’s stomach and rubbing a small circle with the tips of his fingers. Caleb’s face went bright red, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good.

“Thank you, Caduceus.” He swallowed nervously.

“Of course,” He continued to eat, going a little faster now that Caduceus was comforting him. With slow movements, he continued to rub his belly. “You should keep this up, Mr. Caleb. With the weather we’ve been getting, a bit of a tummy will suit you very nicely.” He applied a little more pressure as he rubbed. The gentle push of his fingers brought up a small burp, making Caleb stutter, his face going hot.

“ _Gott_ , I’m sorry, how rude of me,” He mumbled, face hot with shame, and Caduceus simply smiled.

“It’s quite alright,” He murmured, continuing to caress the rounded curve of Caleb’s stomach. Caleb continued to eat, and soon he had finished his plate. His stomach was straining against his belt now, his waistband digging into his stomach. “I can’t seem to finish my plate, would you like the rest of mine?” Caduceus offered, and before Caleb realized what he was doing, he nodded, taking the plate gratefully. “Good job, Caleb. You’ll be eating well again before you know it,” Caduceus murmured, rubbing his stomach in circular motions. He took a long swig of mead and finished Caduceus’ plate in minutes, going faster than he should have. His stomach let out a low, groany sound.

Caduceus blinked. He looked at him, and then at his stomach, and then at him. “Let’s get you lying down,” he murmured, and all Caleb could do in response was hiccup and groan softly. Caduceus eased him off the floor and helped him to the bed. Caleb was warm and pliant, and he leaned back against Caduceus. The Firbolg carefully pulled his shirt up. “You’re mighty stuffed, aren’t you,” He murmured. Caleb’s normally flat stomach was rounded out, and so full it was nearly hard. Caleb was so full he could hardly breathe, and Caduceus gently undid the button on his pants.

He nodded faintly in response, groaning at the sensation of being freed from his suddenly very tight pants. “Alright, now,” Caduceus murmured. Caleb whimpered a little, feeling his tummy churning from sheer overfullness. Caduceus rubbed his tummy in slow, gentle circles, trying to soothe the ache present. He traced over the red lines on his stomach from where his pants had been digging into his stomach.

The mead wasn’t sitting well, and Caleb let out another hiccup, this one a little louder. “Okay. You’re going to be just fine, Caleb, relax,” Caduceus soothed, and pressed gently into a particularly achy spot on his tummy. It pushed up a sudden burp that he barely hid in time, bringing his fist to his mouth. It did make him feel a little better, though, and he relaxed against Caduceus, letting him rub his belly in gentle circles. “Feeling a little better? I’m glad to see that. If I could keep you this full every night, you wouldn’t have to worry about losing so much weight, hm?” Caduceus murmured.

Caleb blushed at the idea. He didn’t mind the thought at all. The idea of Caduceus feeding him till he was barely able to breathe from sheer fullness.. “You look awful nice when you’re full, too. Cheeks pink and flushed, your tummy all round like that. Quite a sight, really,” He ran a gentle hand through Caleb’s hair, and Caleb let out a soft sigh as he did so.

“I’m glad you- _mein gott_ , I’m full- I’m glad you think so..” He mumbled, and shifted closer to Caduceus, using his warm tummy as a pillow. “Mm. You’re comfortable,” He gave Caduceus’ thigh a soft pat. Caduceus smiled down at him and rubbed his belly in gentle circles with his fingertips, trailing over the tight curve of it and applying light pressure. Caleb hiccuped loudly and covered his mouth. “I apologize,” He managed, his stomach gurgling slightly as it tried to handle the immense meal he’d had. It hurt again, and he groaned softly.

“It’s alright. Your stomach doesn’t sound too happy, it isn’t your fault. I’m the one who got you dinner anyway,” Caduceus trailed his palm over the crest of Caleb’s belly and rubbed in gentle circles. Caleb whined softly. “You’ll start feeling better soon, it’s okay.” He applied a little more pressure, occasionally working up a quiet hiccup or a burp, which would make Caleb’s face go red. He squirmed a little as Caduceus applied a bit more pressure. With a gentle frown on his face, Caduceus stopped applying so much pressure until Caleb got to a more comfortable position.

“You can keep- _hic_ , oh, my apologies- doing that,” He mumbled, and Caduceus promptly continued. This time, the pressure forced up a sudden burp that even he couldn’t hide in time. “I’m sorry, that was terribly rude of me to-“ He hiccuped in the middle of the sentence. “To do that.” He gave his stomach a glare.

“It’s okay, as long as it’s making you feel better,” Caduceus soothed, and rubbed his belly a little gentler, giving it a soft pat. Caleb nodded. Though it was embarrassing, his stomach didn’t feel quite so bloated and tight anymore, even though it looked just as swollen as before. “You did so well eating all of that food, sunshine. You deserve some relaxation time now and then, and when you’ve been losing all that weight, I’m glad I got to dote a little, stuff your tummy nice and full,” He sounded nearly possessive, and Caleb very much liked that. His eyes fluttered shut as Caduceus continued to caress his overfull belly. 

The tight ache in his stomach finally started to subside, giving away to a very, very heavy feeling of fullness. The warm weight of his stomach and Caduceus’ warm hand rubbing his belly made it easy to drift off. With his head pillowed against Caduceus’ soft middle, sleep dragged Caleb down. 


End file.
